In The Still
by ToMyDearestForsaken
Summary: Though cool and collected on the outside, on the inside Judith is storming. What happenes when she follows those feelings...Oneshot JudithXRaven. Rated M for passion...much better word than smut .


_First fanfiction! Oneshot JudithXRaven. Flamers will be shot. Survivers will be shot again..._

_To everyone else...please be nice!_

"The worst fault you have is to be in love."

~William Shakespeare

She walked toward his door, knowing that it would probably end in embarrassment. _What am I doing?_ She thought, her mind thinking of twelve different things she could do to get herself out of this predicament…

But her heart was beating something different.

Her hand went up to graze the wood, knuckles knocking against the rough pattern etched in its side. "Raven?"

…silence…

The kritian sighed. Of course. He was asleep. Chuckling, she began to wish she hadn't even gotten the silly notion in the first place.

The door opened. "Hey, darlin'."

That voice still had a way of sending sparks down her spine. _"_Raven…"

A callused finger was placed on her lips. "Wasting words when the time could be used doing other things?" He clicked his tongue. "Tsk tsk Judith. I thought you were smarter than that." That finger was suddenly replaced with a warmth that shook her core.

She had dreamed of this. This moment when everything in time would stop like the way her heart stopped beating when they found him not as Raven, but as someone else entirely. But as fast as the thought came into her head, she shut it out again. She stopped remembering, and began feeling. The way his lips meshed with hers, the way they're warm breath mingled. The way his hands felt on her bare skin. The door clicked behind her, and she suddenly realized that she had been pulled close to his half naked body.

"Tell me to stop now darlin' or I might not be able to."

This was the moment. The chance to turn around, call herself crazy and escape this drastic change to her isolated lifestyle. "…no…don't stop."

She suddenly noticed everything about him. His hair was a charming mess around his face like a lion's mane. His eyes were a deep sapphire, melding in with a masculine nose, and lips she couldn't help but taste again. There was no hair on his chest, but when her fingers made contact with metal, she remembered. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey there now." He tipped up her chin, kissed them off her lashes. "My heart still beats, ya know."

She sighed, tracing her finger around it. She kissed the throbbing glow. Was it just coincidence that it grew brighter?

That tiny hint of passion from Judith was all that Raven's patience could take. He roughly pressed her against the door, molding their bodies from chest to toe, and devoured that candy mouth he had only dreamed of for too long. She tasted of a heady sin, a mysterious pleasure that exceeded his grasp. And that moan, oh that kinky little moan could have shattered his moral fiber. He found his way into her mouth, mated his tongue with hers, instinctively making her hips shift in a way that had a growl escaping his lips.

Those skilled archer's fingers found their way, ever so slowly, underneath that skimpy little top. Found a bud that blossomed under his touch. The other hand began kneading her bottom, grinding her against him to a primal rhythm neither could really comprehend. She could feel the outline of her demise between his legs.

"Its been like this since I met ya darlin'," he panted.

She let out a sexy little laugh that made the bulge twitch. "Well then," she reached for the opening in his breeches, unlacing seductively, "lets fix that…"

He led, she followed, never releasing each other. As they walked, he removed the little jacket, finding the brackets behind that covered those orbs that glowed in the moonlight from the tiny inn window.

"Oh Judith…"

She was bare to her hips, the top replaced with that mouth she'd come to love. He suckled, reveling in the mewling cries that escaped her lips. The way his fingers tangled in her hair, spilling it about them like a shadow. Dahlias he decided. Her hair smelled of dahlias.

While his mouth was preoccupied, his hands migrated south, underneath those little boy shorts, pulling them down to reveal…

"So it is your natural hair color…"

Judith could only laugh. "Take me to bed now Raven…"

"Why, my lady," he said, only happy to lift her and press her now fully naked body against him. "I would be happy to oblige." His ego only swelled with pride as her legs wrapped around him, teeth scraping that chord in his neck that could have killed him.

"Now…take me now…" she pleaded, rubbing that moist opening against his thigh.

"I'm not rushing this," he murmured over her lips. "I want to know this is real."

Their eyes connected, and that was more intimate than any touch they could have shared that night. He made sure to lay her on the bed gently, hoping she knew what a goddess she really was. He worshiped her body like a temple, caressed her skin as if she were made of diamonds. And when he finally touched her, dipping a finger into that wonder between her legs, she cried out as if it were her first time. He lingered there, using two fingers to part her. Then he used his tongue to entice that simple bud.

He watched her back arch. Watched as her fingers bunched in the sheets before her cry echoed through the room.

Her mind was reeling with the climax she had only begun to process before he was there, kissing her swollen mouth before he plunged. Walls locked around him, wet and tight. Her hips bucked, her legs wound around his hips, a furious rhythm took over.

"Raven…!" With a last keening moan, her body tightened once more and he thrust one last time, growling her name on his final gasp.

The night was silent but for the wind that gently blew outside.


End file.
